


Reawakening

by NajlinkedHearts



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Link x Reader, Love, Reunion, Romance, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NajlinkedHearts/pseuds/NajlinkedHearts
Summary: You, Hylia reborn, have sealed yourself to ensure the eternal slumber of the Imprisoned. Before you slipped under, your sleepyhead friend Link promised to wake you up when evil was vanquished. Through the countless eons asleep, you’ve dreamt of his return.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> Link x Hylia Reborn!Reader  
> [Y/N] — Your Name  
> [H/C] — Your Hair Color  
> [E/C] — Your Eye Color  
> [S/C] — Your Skin Color

.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙. .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .

In the heart of the vine-draped temple, a Goddess slept.

Untamed by her departed disciples, the holy sanctum decayed—or rather, nature reclaimed its dominion. Trees burst forth from the earth, thick roots snaking over moss-coated stone, verdant crowns pushing through the crumbling roof. Underbrush flourished, tiny buds blooming on their feeble stems. Atop the ancient altar, branches embraced the amber crystal encasing you. You, the Goddess Hylia, born into mortal flesh. Even after all the prayers and revelations and purifications in the springs, it still dizzied you.  _ You _ , the winged statue all in Skyloft worshipped?  _ You _ , the divine savior of your bedtime stories, the crux of exclamations and damnations, the fallen Goddess now descended in flesh and blood? Blazing Din, it was as if two psyches clashed and clawed within you. One, the carefree spirit of a Skyloftian girl, the other, a dutiful deity whose divine ichor flowed in your veins, pulsing thick with memory.

That was another battle. Memories. They blended and blurred into a nebulous coalescence—the sunlit sanctuary in the sky, the crimson cape of the lionhearted hero of legend, the sleepyhead knight you cherished, the infernal Demise. Crowned in igneous flame too vivid to be an omen, the Demon King and all his unspeakable terrors plagued your mind. Villages ablaze, beasts swarming over them like blood-starved locusts, the volcano vomiting smoke and ash into the blackened heavens in a thunderous cry for mercy. And he, the scourge of Hylia’s Realm, stood haughty over it all, slaying your hero without a heartbeat’s hesitation and transfixing his hellfire glare into your soul. Agony seared your core where his vile blade kissed.

And that was why you slept. With every shred of your sacred strength, you kept malice entombed deep beneath the earth. The wickedness writhed against your seal like a venom-blooded serpent. Through the eternity aslumber, your seal smoldered thin. You were an earthly echo of Hylia’s splendor, an ember of her formidable power. It was only a matter of time before the festering boil of Demise’s wrath burst free and poisoned the golden land of the Goddesses. Soon, stabbingly soon your ethereal energy would be sapped dry. With each unraveling second, more of it bled out of you. You prayed, nay,  _ believed _ Link would make it back to you, as he always did. His gleeful grin rippled vibrant in your mind, the warmth of his lean arms enwrapping you a dim reverie.  _ Soon _ . Or the crimson dawn of calamity would rise.

A flicker. Light pulsed through the mists of your mind like a lone firefly. Shriveling to ash was malice’s rebellion against your seal. In its place—incandescent euphoria erupted in your chest—a soft soul hardened fierce radiated, a beacon, a flame of valor.  _ Link. _

The flicker swelled to a solar flare, searing, engulfing, sparking sensations across your skin. Feeling flooded back into your body, sharp as scythes, pulsating pins nicking every nerve. Cracks forked like canyons in the crystal cradling you. In a blast of effulgence, the sealing gem shattered, fragments showering like diamontine glitter. Gingerly, your feet found the altar, [H/C] hair billowing in delicate waves. White light stung your shuttered eyes. They fluttered open, twinging at the swirl of splotches and dagger-bright haze stifling the world. You blinked. Breathed. A maelstrom whirled in your skull, ecstasy electrified your heart. Over. It was over. No burn of the Demon King’s malessence singed your soul, no ache crushed down on shoulders weary with eternity. Yet the zenith of your relief peaked not from this deliverance, but from the green-clad figure peering up at you.

Azure eyes widened, drinking in the dreamlike vision of you. A shimmering aura haloed your white-gowned body, befitting of a Goddess. Iridescent bands dressed your wrists and twin bundles of your [H/C] locks. The preludial glimmer of a solaced smile illuminated your visage. Link beamed. Bliss brimmed warm in his chest. You were alive. After all those agonizing eons, you stood in the breathing flesh, seal broken, pulse thrumming, alive.

Tremors quaked up your legs as you bounded down emerald-tinged steps. With each stride, your sight thinned and sparkled, limbs lighter than loftwing feathers. Your throat, dry as Lanayru Desert, clenched. Sweet Farore, the giddiness crested in a tidal wave that crumpled you to your knees—but before they could slam onto aged stone, slender arms enfolded you, cradled you, easing you down to the ground. Your chest heaved against his. Oxygen evaded your lungs. Fuzzy patches bespeckled your darkening vision.

“[Y/N]?” The zephyr-like whisper tickled your ear. Coolness flushed through you, from the sweat, or the tingling of reawakened nerves, you couldn’t discern. All that filled the universe was the erratic palpitations of your heart, the solid warmth of Link’s body cushioning yours, the strained gasps rattling your lungs.

“Good morning...Link…” you rasped. He squeezed you tighter, out of instinct, or chivalrous comfort, you didn’t care. The nauseous tide in your core ebbed to a pulsating ache. In a few blinks, the varicolored blotches cleared from your eyesight. Wheezes petered to wispy sighs.

Shuddering like a leaf caught in a squall, you lifted your chin. Striking sapphire met besoothed [E/C]. Magma flowed in your veins, a delicious, intoxicating heat that only rose the longer you held the eyes of the hero. Your lips curved into a smile.

“Thank you…for waking me up, sleepyhead.”  Quivery fingers crept up to his cheek, feeling the warmth dancing ‘neath them. “You...you saved everyone...I couldn’t...without you…” You eyed his elated grin, the timid tremble of his lips. Electromagnetics must’ve been making mischief, for you inched closer towards his softhearted countenance, your feverish forehead leaning against his. Silent, you soaked in his presence, grip tightening on his face. “Hylia...I mean,  _ I _ ...chose wisely…”

“[Y/N]...”

“Thank you.”

His mouth opened, but whatever humble dismissal was building on his tongue crumbled when your lips caught his off guard. Link flinched, eyes flared wide in shock. You recoiled in a millisecond. 

“I’m sorry…” Sheepish, your eyes fell down to his lap. “I-I didn’t mean to be so  _ brazen _ . I—”

His palm cupped your flaming cheek. Guided it back up to his riveting gaze that swallowed you whole.

“I-it’s alright,” he assured, voice quavering at a timorous timbre. “I...I missed you too.” Link’s heart quaked,  _ craved _ to feel your lips’ caress again, but he couldn’t wring those cursed words out of his tongue, couldn’t even begin to articulate how much you meant to him.

And you, the Goddess Hylia reborn, melted in the arms of your mortal champion. But chosen hero or not, he was still the sleepyhead from Skyloft whom you’d always held a fondness for. Now those affections metamorphosed into a volatile beast, one you fought to chain and tame, but it was futile. There was no returning after your bold deed, at least not without an air of baneful awkwardness. 

Since words eluded both of you, Link nuzzled your forehead with his, and, moved by a power innate and ethereal, your lips inched closer and closer, till a chasm of mere atoms separated them. It wasn’t clear which one of you moved first, but in the whirlwind of a second, they pressed together in tender unison. Passion pooled warm in your core, mingled with infinite gratitude. Link kept still as a glacier as your lips brushed lovingly against his, though ‘neath his armor a wildfire of delight blazed. After a blissful eternity, your lips parted, and Link tugged you into an inescapable embrace, squishing you with every last ounce of his strength.

“L-Link!” you gasped. “Can’t...breathe...” 

A panicked grunt fled him, and his arms unlaced their smothering hold ‘round you. “S-sorry,” he sniffled, “I, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Beaming, you wiped the tears streaming down his crimsoned cheeks. Your own eyes twinged—seeing such a cascade, a joyous antithesis to the sorrowful one triggered by your sealing, it stirred up a bittersweet medley of relief and heartache, warmth and wilting fear. 

“And I, you.”

You basked in the hero’s radiant grin, and he in yours, knowing that this marked a new beginning for you two, a chapter you could pen, a destiny you could forge. Fate may have entwined your souls together long before birth, but forces beyond the power of destiny’s puppeteering wove you together. 

.·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙. .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .


End file.
